A Thief in Alicante
by musicjunkie1996
Summary: Robin Hood:Prince of Thieves in Mortal Instruments style. Jace Herondale has returned home from the Demon Wars to see that his home has been destroed. Together with Magnus, a prisoner that he saved, and a band of misfits he must take back his home from Lilth, the demon queen while keeping his promise to his soulmates brother. Do not own characters or story.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge:**

 **Major Characters:**

 **Jace Herondale/Lightwood- Robin Hood**

 **Clary Fray- Maiden Marrian**

 **Magnus- Azeem**

 **Valentine- King Richard**

 **Lucian Garroway- Friar Tuck**

 **Alec Lightwood- Little John**

 **Isabelle Lightwood- Clary's handmaiden/friend**

 **Simon Lewis- Will Scarlett**

 **Lilith- Sheriff of Nottingham**

 **Featuring other characters**

 **The Underworld-**

 **Life couldn't get worst for Jace Herondale. Here he was, beside one of his best friends-Jonathon Fray. The struggle was that they were imprisoned in a jail guarded by Demons. Demons were causing a problem so Jace and Jonathon volunteered to fight in the endless war. The ugly creatures entered demanding to know who stole a loaf of bread. They grabbed a nearby prisoner snarling at him to tell him the truth. The poor soul denied that he stole the bread and got his hand cut off. They kept getting closer and closer. Jonathan looked at Jace, fearing for his fate.**

 **"Jace. It was me" Jonathon whispered.**

 **"Shh. I know" Jace shushed him. He saw the bread Jonathon had stolen. They were hungry. The Demons finally got close enough and grabbed Jonathon who was too weak to fight back. Jace acted quickly and fought back to save his friend. The Demons retaliated while Jace pushed Jonathon aside and placed his hand on the chopping block. Satisfied with the decision the Demons released Jonathon and chained Jace's hand to the table. Jace stared straight into the eyes of Hell itself. When the blade swung down, he moved his hand pulling the Demon's hand to get cut off in the process.**

 **A fight broke out, while Jace grabbed a sword and started to fight back. Cheers erupted while Jonathon helped Jace. When the current guards were destroyed, Jace and Jonathon cut all the chains of the prisoners. The prisoners quickly fought back the new oncoming Demons, while a strange looking man grabbed a sword following Jace and Jonathon through mass of bodies towards the exit.**

 **"Who the hell are you?" Jace asked seeing the man.**

 **"Magnus Bane. You, shadowhunter, saved my life. I am in your dept. I was to be excuated tomorrow" the man said. Jace stared at the strange man while running. Clearly Asian descent, he had a dirty face, but clear eyes that reminded him of a cat. His Warlock mark. Jace brushed aside that thought and ran towards the exit.**

 **"Jace! It's locked!" Jonathon cried, slamming against the door.**

 **"You, Warlock. Can you create a portal to get us out of here?' Jace asked quickly.**

 **"I wish I could. Too weak" Magnus said, not being able to feel the magic through his body.**

 **"Jace!" Jonathon cried and more guards came towards them. Jace quickly killed them, but turned to see an arrow through Jonathan's heart.**

 **"Jon!" Jace yelled nealing down next to him.**

 **"I'm not going to make it, dude. It nicked my heart. I'll bleed out. Slow you down. Here. Take this. Give it to my sister, Clary. Tell her I died a hero" Jonathon whispered handing Jace a necklace with the Morganstren crest carved into a metal plate.**

 **"I will. I promise." Jace watched his friend take his last breathe, and quickly grabbed Magnus by the arm. Jace feeling a rage busted down the doors and both Shadowhunter and Warlock escaped the Demon prison.**

 **"Where to now?" Magnus asked.**

 **"Alicante" was all that Jace said.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prolouge:**

 **Major Characters:**

 **Jace Herondale/Lightwood- Robin Hood**

 **Clary Fray- Maiden Marrian**

 **Magnus- Azeem**

 **Valentine- King Richard**

 **Lucian Garroway- Friar Tuck**

 **Alec Lightwood- Little John**

 **Isabelle Lightwood- Clary's handmaiden/friend**

 **Simon Lewis- Will Scarlett**

 **Lilith- Sheriff of Nottingham**

 **Featuring other characters**

 **The Underworld-**

 **Life couldn't get worst for Jace Herondale. Here he was, beside one of his best friends-Jonathon Fray. The struggle was that they were imprisoned in a jail guarded by Demons. Demons were causing a problem so Jace and Jonathon volunteered to fight in the endless war. The ugly creatures entered demanding to know who stole a loaf of bread. They grabbed a nearby prisoner snarling at him to tell him the truth. The poor soul denied that he stole the bread and got his hand cut off. They kept getting closer and closer. Jonathan looked at Jace, fearing for his fate.**

 **"Jace. It was me" Jonathon whispered.**

 **"Shh. I know" Jace shushed him. He saw the bread Jonathon had stolen. They were hungry. The Demons finally got close enough and grabbed Jonathon who was too weak to fight back. Jace acted quickly and fought back to save his friend. The Demons retaliated while Jace pushed Jonathon aside and placed his hand on the chopping block. Satisfied with the decision the Demons released Jonathon and chained Jace's hand to the table. Jace stared straight into the eyes of Hell itself. When the blade swung down, he moved his hand pulling the Demon's hand to get cut off in the process.**

 **A fight broke out, while Jace grabbed a sword and started to fight back. Cheers erupted while Jonathon helped Jace. When the current guards were destroyed, Jace and Jonathon cut all the chains of the prisoners. The prisoners quickly fought back the new oncoming Demons, while a strange looking man grabbed a sword following Jace and Jonathon through mass of bodies towards the exit.**

 **"Who the hell are you?" Jace asked seeing the man.**

 **"Magnus Bane. You, shadowhunter, saved my life. I am in your dept. I was to be excuated tomorrow" the man said. Jace stared at the strange man while running. Clearly Asian descent, he had a dirty face, but clear eyes that reminded him of a cat. His Warlock mark. Jace brushed aside that thought and ran towards the exit.**

 **"Jace! It's locked!" Jonathon cried, slamming against the door.**

 **"You, Warlock. Can you create a portal to get us out of here?' Jace asked quickly.**

 **"I wish I could. Too weak" Magnus said, not being able to feel the magic through his body.**

 **"Jace!" Jonathon cried and more guards came towards them. Jace quickly killed them, but turned to see an arrow through Jonathan's heart.**

 **"Jon!" Jace yelled nealing down next to him.**

 **"I'm not going to make it, dude. It nicked my heart. I'll bleed out. Slow you down. Here. Take this. Give it to my sister, Clary. Tell her I died a hero" Jonathon whispered handing Jace a necklace with the Morganstren crest carved into a metal plate.**

 **"I will. I promise." Jace watched his friend take his last breathe, and quickly grabbed Magnus by the arm. Jace feeling a rage busted down the doors and both Shadowhunter and Warlock escaped the Demon prison.**

 **"Where to now?" Magnus asked.**

 **"Alcinate" was all that Jace said.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The trio finally reached Fairchild mansion and got off the horse. Jace walked up the to the wooden door and knocked while waiting for an answer.**

 **"Who's there?" a female voice asked.**

 **"Jace Herondale. I'm an old friend." He waited for a reply.**

 **"Come in alone. Leave your weapons" the voice called.**

 **Jace did what he was told, handing his weapons to Jem before stepping through the door. Inside there was a girl, tall, and with beautiful red hair. Jace's mental alarms shot through his head.**

 **"So you are Jace Herondale?" the women with the red hair asked.**

 **"Yes? And I am in the presence of the Lady Clarissa?" he asked. A knight in black shadowhunter garb stepped closer to the women.**

 **"You are. What do you require from me, sir?"**

 **"Believe me if I'm wrong, but weren't you shorter the last time I saw you?"**

 **"I hit a growth spurt. Why are you here?"**

 **"Can't I say hi to an old friend?"**

 **"We were never friends" Clary said.**

 **"That's a little harsh."**

 **"If you are here to mock me, I'll ask you to leave."**

 **"I'm not mocking you, Clarissa" he smirked.**

 **"You have driven my patience. Please leave now" Clary said turning away. Jace grabbed a nearby sword from a sword rack, and lept towards Clary. The knight lept into action, fighting around each other. Jace disarmned him, but didn't see a hidden dagger in his boot. Jace caught the descending hand, and pinned the knight to the wall. He banged the hand that held the dagger, once-twice-three times but the knight held onto the dagger. Jace pulled the hand over a nearby candle. The knight squeaked letting go of the dagger. Hearing the squeak, Jace pulled off the knights mask and smirked. "Hello, Clary".**

 **"Jace" she sneered, pushing him away from her, going to the other Clary. "Thank you, Tessa." The other Clary morphed back into herself, a Warlock named Tessa.**

 **"Good job trying to trick me" he smirked at Tessa and Clary.**

 **"Eat dirt." Clary walked away, going to find a change of clothes. Jace waited paitently and stood back while Clary descended back down the stairs, with a smiling black haired girl behind her.**

 **"Jace!" the girl squealed running down the stairs to hug him.**

 **"Izzy!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.**

 **"We thought you were dead!"**

 **"I know. Where's Alec and Max?"**

 **"Gone" she frowned.**

 **"Gone? What do you mean gone?" he asked feeling his heart stop in his friends a few times.**

 **"Mom and dad went to find Valentine. Demons were ravaging our home. Alec, Max, and I fled but got separated. Simon found me, and took me here. Clary took me in, to protect me" Izzy said with tears in her eyes thinking about her lost brothers.**

 **"I'm sorry, Iz. Clary, I need to talk to you" he said looking Clary into the eyes.**

 **"Fine. Izzy, when Simon returns, make sure he has food in his room." Izzy curtsied while Clary led Jace outside into the courtyard.**

 **Both sat down, and Jace reached into his pocket to retrieve the necklace. Clary saw it, feeling tears prick her eyes. She slowly took it and studied it. "My poor brother" she whispered.**

 **"He died a hero. Saving all the prisoners in the Demon camp" he said looking down at his hands.**

 **"Jace, why are you here?" she asked looking into his golden eyes. Green met gold.**

 **"What do you know about Lilith and Sebastian?"**

 **"Lilith was my father's advisor. Sebastian is her son. They're ruining Idris."**

 **"I know. That's why, I am going to do something?"**

 **"Do what? One Shadowhunter can't stop an army of demons. People are scared Jace. They won't stand with you!"**

 **"Someone will! They killed my family!"**

 **"And they killed my brother! This is so you. Typical Jace, rushing into war to fight a hopless fight. You dragged my brother into this war and now he's dead."**

 **"I've changed!"**

 **"Have you?! All that I remember of you is a mean little boy, who would try to burn the ends of my hair to see if it can get any redder."**

 **"I was young! An abnoxious kid with issues" Jace sincerely said grabbing one of Clary's hands.**

 **"Clary!" Izzy said running into the courtyard.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Demons! And Sebastian coming!"**

 **"Jace!" Jem and Magnus came running out also. Magnus handed Jace his weapons.**

 **"What are you doing?" Clary asked running after Jace.**

 **"Fighting! What does it look like?"**

 **"You can't win! Take my horses" she said grabbing his arm to halt him.**

 **"If they catch you helping me, you'll be in trouble. I already am with them" Jace said, ready to fight.**

 **"I can handle Sebastian."**

 **"Clary…"**

 **"Help! They're stealing my horses!" she screamed.**

 **"Oh, you are good!" Magnus said pulling three horses with him.**

 **"Clary…"**

 **"Go! I'll be okay" she assured him, watching Jace and the other two drive off.**

 **Clary stood her ground watching Sebastion come towards her. She plastered on a fake smile on her face, and moved her red curls to one shoulder.**

 **"Clary!" Sebastian smiled at her.**

 **"My Lord Sebastian! What a pleasant surprise!"**

 **"It is indeed. Are you alright? I heard you scream" he said looking around.**

 **"Jace Herondale stole my horse. But he ran away when I screamed" Clary told him.**

 **"I'll look into this, my dear Clary. I'll see you on Sunday for church" and with that he rode off. Clary watched him go, shuddering at his gaze on her.**

 **"He creeps me out. I can't stand him!" she told Izzy who walked up next to her after Sebastian left,**

 **"What do you think about Jace?"**

 **"I don't know" Clary answered truthfully.**

 **"He sure liked you!" Izzy grinned.**

 **"Shut up!" Clary said, walking back to her manor. She had a strange feeling in her stomach thinking about Jace. "This is going to be a war" she solemaly said.**

 **"Yes it is" Izzy said grabbing Clary's hand and squeezing it.**


End file.
